1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a technique of sealing a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emission display device which includes self-emission organic light emitting elements to display images. Functions of a display including a plurality of organic light emitting elements are deteriorated when the display is exposed to moisture and oxygen, and thus it is important to seal the display to suppress the infiltration of external moisture and oxygen. Furthermore, as the area of the OLED display increases, a light thin sealing structure having excellent heat-radiating effect is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.